homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page/Archive 1
Kudos This website had some really good work put into it, and I think it has much potential. These discussion pages can be used by fans alike to talk about this awesome game universe. I'd personally like to see more, and would definitly read books from this universe, if they were written. I'm willing to put effort into this website and make it major in the video game community. I just want to know who is with me. Props to this site's original creator. --Dinero 05:07, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) Broken Links There's a lot of broken links. Someone needs to organize this site. Edit Thank You. Forgot to loggin... Anyway I am working on the Template first then the links inside of them. I was thinking about organizing it like this: *FACT- as what is said in the games or the appendix's. *Proven Theory- THings that have been inferred by 'us' the player and proven definite by the creator. *Thoery- THings that have been inferred to a high extent so that it is generally accepted. Fix Angella thanks for fixing the main page, it looks a lot better. 200 Articles!!! Congratulations! Encyclopedia Hiigara have got over 200 Articles!!! Unluckly moust ppl left :( hope some of them will come back sooner or later... Article number 200 is... Progenitor Plasma Cannon --SkywalkerPL 11:55, 1 April 2007 (UTC) 250 Articles! Wow, 250 articles in Encyclopedia. Thanks for every one who contributed! And special thanks for RiesstiuIV being second most active user this month! Article number 250 is... Homeworld 2 Soundtrack --SkywalkerPL 14:09, 25 May 2007 (UTC) 300 Articles!!! Another large border was broken! At the 21st of July 2007 Encyclopedia reached 300 articles! Also we have 267 images, 14 contributors, and over 200 edits this month. Congratulations everyone! Article number 300 is... Kim Paktu --SkywalkerPL 10:57, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer Would it be acceptable to add the following footer to the Main Page? We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, but it would be appreciated :). You can change the links to point to any other gaming wikias you like or cooperate with. Ausir 00:48, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :It depends on what exactly sort of advertisement you can offer? It's quite big advert, and therefore I can't put it 'just like that'. I also noticed that many of pages in Gaming Hub hasn't got your footer, so what do we, Homeworld wiki, get from having wikia gaming footer? SkywalkerPL 09:24, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::Well, it's something new that will be part of the default setup for new gaming wikis (BTW, I changed the footer here so that only wikis that already have it are linked). Anyway, we'd try to ensure that other wikis with this footer will link to you as well, which will give you more exposure and increase your googlability :). Ausir 13:49, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :::k, will add it soon, as a template. More details in a moment. SkywalkerPL 14:22, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::::added. Only one final questions: Adverts don't change, right? All the time it will display that same wikias? You know that it's possible to make them random-picked? ;) SkywalkerPL 14:48, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Hmm... It doesn't display properly for me. By the way, the main page doesn't work properly at all with the new quartz skins. Ausir 15:13, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ok, I fixed it a little bit. It's not perfect, but better then it was ;) Thanks a lot for pointing that! :) SkywalkerPL 14:25, 29 August 2007 (UTC) 500 images! At the day 28 September 2007 file number 500 was uploaded on Encyclopedia Hiigara. It was moddb.com icon, you can vew it here. At this day we had 330 articles. Over 200 images were concept arts. --SkywalkerPL 10:06, 10 October 2007 (UTC) 400 Articles!!! Today, 9th March 2008 Encyclopedia Hiigara reached 400 articles. Also we have 669 images and 20 contributors. Hopefully soon we'll reach 500 articles and earn yellow star on wikia Gaming hub ;) Congratulations everyone! Article number 400 is... HWC Campaign: Aiowa System --SkywalkerPL 16:30, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 21:33, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Bleah, what a pity that all meetings are so late... -_- SkywalkerPL 09:18, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Skin - MUST read Because of recent problems with wikia forcing all wikias to move to the Monaco style I recommend going to your and switching style to Quartz Sapphire for which EH is made to work. Post here if you have any questions. SkywalkerPL 13:42, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :We are now using modded Monaco skin, so what's above does not appy any more. SkywalkerPL 17:58, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Missing Images The Mission Articles are missing some images, if possible I will try to obtain some HD quality images to use in the infoboxes etc and replace those that exist. --speysider 16:18, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Proposed Split of Fanon Material I know that the Homeworld Fanon community is huge. However, this is NOT a wiki for Fanon material. The fact that there is Fanon mixed with canon is a monument to confusion. There should be a seperate wiki created to handle Fanon material. Since Gearbox Software is bringing in new blood into the universe, we don't need the confusion. There is very little canonical information in Homeworld, but we do '''NOT '''want to raise speculation based on Fanon material which may corrupt the original intent of the Canon material. Keep it clean. I am willing to seperate out the material, but help will be required. :This wiki should be adopted and cleaned up of mess. There's unnecessary content here and there are no active sysops around to manage it. I'll file a request to adopt the wiki and see if we can't do something about it. :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 18:54, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Agreed! Keep me posted! TheMadScienceGuy (talk) 19:56, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Sajuuk, have you heard anything about the takeover, yet? TheMadScienceGuy (talk) 15:39, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::I should be clear that it's not a "takeover", but an adoption. Takeover gives off the wrong signals :P ::::I'll get the rights soon, hopefully within the next few days. Wikia like to wait a week before granting rights. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:01, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Roger that. TheMadScienceGuy (talk) 00:15, January 31, 2015 (UTC)